Phantom of the Opera (1986 Musical)
Prologue (The Stage of the Opera Populaire 1905) undefined THE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905 (The contents of the opera house is being auctioned off. An AUCTIONEER, PORTERS, BIDDERS, and RAOUL, seventy now, but still bright of eye. The auction commences with a blow from the AUCTlONEER's gavel) AUCTIONEER Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau. PORTER Showing here. AUCTIONEER Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert Le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? 665, ladies and gentlemen: a paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order. PORTER (holding it up) Showing here. (He sets it in motion) AUCTIONEER May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. (the bidding continues. RAOUL. eventually buys the box for thirty francs) Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir. (The box is handed across to RAOUL. He studies it, as attention focuses on him for a moment) RAOUL (quietly, half to himself, half to the box) A collector's piece indeed. every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead? (Attention returns to the AUCTIONEER, as he resumes) AUCTIONEER Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen? Overture (The AUCTIONEER switches on the chandelier. There is an enormous flash, and the OVERTURE begins. During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls) Hannibal ACT 1 Scene 1 REHEARSALS FOR "HANNIBAL" BY CHALUMEAU (We have reached the great choral scene in which HANNIBAL and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scipio. HANNIBAL is UBALDO PIANGI; ELISSA, Queen of Carthage (his mistress) is CARLOTTA GUIDICELLI. The two leading SLAVE GIRLS are played by MEG GIRY and CHRISTINE DAAE. MME. GIRY is the ballet mistress. M. REYER, the repetiteur, is in charge. We join the opera towards the end of ELISSA's (CARLOTTA's) great aria. She is alone, holding a pre. from the approaching HANNIBAL, a bleeding severed head) CARLOTTA (at the climax of an extravagant cade) This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome! (A STAGE HAND carries a ladder across the stage. OTHERS are seen still constructing parts of the scenery) GIRLS' CHORUS With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation! MEN'S CHORUS The trumpets of Carthage resound ! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground! ALL Hear the drums -Hannibal comes! (PIANGI enters, as HANNIBAL) PIANGI (HANNIBAL) Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp. REYER (interrupting him) Signor .if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma" PIANGI Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me. (practicing) Rome. Rome. (Enter LEFEVRE, the retiring manager of the Opera, with M. FIRMIN and M. ANDRE, to whom he has just sold it) REYER (to PIANGI) Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return." LEFEVRE (to ANDRE and FIRMIN) This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal". (seeing a hiatus in the rehearsal, LEFEVRE attempts to attract attention.) LEFEVRE Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Andre and M. Firmin. (the new managers are politely bowing, when REYER interrupts) REYER I'm sorry, M. Lefevre, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment? LEFEVRE My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed. REYER Thank you, monsieur (turning back to PIANGI). "Sad to return." Signor. LEFEVRE (sotto voice to ANDRE and FIRMIN) M. Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid. (the rehearsal continues) PIANGI (HANNIBAL) Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice -your army has come home. (BALLET GIRLS begin their dance. LEFEVRE, ANDRE and FIRMIN stand center-stage watching the ballet. They are in the way. The ballet continues under the following dialogue.) LEFEVRE (indicating PIANGI) Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta. GIRY (exasperated by their presence, bangs her cane angrily on the stage) Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side? LEFEVRE My apologies, Mme. Giry. (leading ANDRE and FIRMIN aside) Mme. Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business. FIRMIN I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring? LEFEVRE (ignoring this, calls his attention to the continuing ballet) We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets. (MEG becomes prominent among the dancers) ANDRE Who's that girl, Lefevre? LEFEVRE Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising. (CHRISTINE becomes prominent. She has absentmindedly fallen out-of-step) GIRY (spotting her, bangs her cane again) You! Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl! MEG (quietly, to CHRISTINE) Christine.What's the matter? FIRMIN (to LEFEVRE) Daae? Curious name. LEFEVRE Swedish. ANDRE Any relation to the violinist? LEFEVRE His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid. (The ballet continues to its climax and ends. The CHORUS resumes) CHORUS Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends! (the ELEPHANT, a life-sized mechanical replica, enters. PIANGI is lifted, in triumph, onto its back) CARLOTTA (ELISSA) Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendor! PIANGI (HANNIBAL) Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender! CHORUS The trumpeting elephants sound hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes! (At the end of the chorus LEFEVRE claps his hands for silence. The elephant is led off. Two stage-hands are revealed operating it from within) LEFEVRE Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Giry, thank you-may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre. (Polite applause. Some bowing. CARLOTTA makes her presence felt) Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now. ANDRE Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora. LEFEVRE And Signor Ubaldo Piangi. FIRMIN An honor, Signor. ANDRE If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition? (Somewhat acerbic). Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects. CARLOTTA My manager commands. M. Reyer? REYER My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction? FIRMIN Two bars will be quite sufficient REYER (ensuring that CARLOTTA is ready) Signora? CARLOTTA Maestro. (The introduction is played on the piano) CARLOTTA Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart. (As CARLOTTA is singing a backdrop crashes to the floor cutting her off from half the cast) MEG/BALLET GIRLS/CHORUS He's here: the Phantom of the Opera. He is with us. It's the ghost. PIANGI (looking up, furiously) You idiots! (He rushes over to CARLOTTA) Cara! Cara! Are you hurt? LEFEVRE Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! Where is Buquet ? PIANGI Is no one concerned for our prima Donna? LEFEVRE Get that man down here ! (to ANDRE and FIRMIN) Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this. (The drop is raised high enough to reveal upstage an old stagehand, JOSEPH BUQUET, holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose) LEFEVRE Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there? BUQUET Please monsieur don't look at me: as God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost. MEG (looking up) He's there; the Phantom of the Opera. ANDRE Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy? FIRMIN (to MEG and the OTHERS) Mademoiselle, please! ANDRE (to CARLOTTA) These things do happen. CARLOTTA Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! (PIANGI dutifully fetches her furs from the wings) PIANGI Amateurs ! LEFEVRE I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt . (He leaves. The COMPANY looks anxiously at the NEW MANAGERS) ANDRE La Carlotta will be back. GIRY You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost. (The GIRLS twitter and twirl in fear) FIRMIN God in Heaven, you're all obsessed! GIRY He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due. FIRMIN His salary? GIRY Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron. (Reaction to this from the BALLET GIRLS. CHRISTINE takes hold of MEG nervously) ANDRE (to GIRY) Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself. GIRY (to FIRMIN) Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, monsieur? FIRMIN In our box. Think of Me ANDRE Madame, who is the understudy for this role? REYER There is no understudy, monsieur -the production is new. MEG Christine Daae could sing it, sir. FlRMIN The chorus girl ? MEG (to FIRMIN) She's been taking lessons from a great teacher ANDRE From whom ? CHRISTINE (uneasily) I don't know, sir . FIRMIN Oh, not you as well! (turning to ANDRE) Can you believe it? A full house -and we have to cancel ! GIRY Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught. REYER (after a pause) From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle. CHRISTINE Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. FIRMIN Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves. ANDRE Don't fret, Firmin. CHRISTINE When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me (Transformation to the Gala. CHRISTINE is revealed in full costume) We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about the things which might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day, when I won't think of you. (Applause, bravos. Prominent among the bravos, those of the young RAOUL in the MANAGERS' box) RAOUL Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! (he raises his opera-glasses) What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were. (lowering his opera-glasses) She may not remember me, but I remember her. CHRISTINE We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me! Angel of Music Scene 2 AFTER THE GALA (The curtain closes upstage. BALLET GIRLS, from the wings gush around CHRISTINE who hands each a flower from her bouquet. REYER stiffly gives his approval) GIRY (to CHRISTINE) Yes, you did well. He will be pleased. (to the DANCERS) And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now! (She emphasizes this with her cane. The BALLET GIRLS settle into rehearsal upstage, GlRY keeping time with her stick. Variations on this continue throughout the scene) (CHRISTINE moves slowly, downstage, away from the DANCERS as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen by her, MEG also moves away and follows her. As CHRISTINE is about to open the dressing room door, she hears the Phantom's voice out of nowhere) PHANTOM'S VOICE Bravi, bravi, bravissimi. (CHRISTINE is bewildered by the voice. MEG, following, has not heard it. CHRISTINE turns in surprise, and is relieved to see her) MEG Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor? CHRISTINE (abstracted, entering the dressing room) Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here. (trance-like) Here in this room he calls me softly. somewhere inside. hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. he the unseen genius. MEG (uneasily) Christine, you must have been dreaming. stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles. and it's not like you . CHRISTINE (not hearing her, ecstatic) Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! MEG (to herself) Who is this angel? This. BOTH Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel. CHRISTINE (darkly) He's with me, even now. MEG (bewildered) Your hands are cold. CHRISTINE; All around me. MEG Your face, Christine, it's white. CHRISTINE It frightens me. MEG Don't be frightened. (THEY look at each other The moment is broken by the arrival of GIRY) GIRY Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice. (MEG leaves and joins the DANCERS) My dear, I was asked to give you this. (She hands Christine a note, and exits. CHRISTINE opens it and reads) CHRISTINE A red scarf. the attic. Little Lotte. Little Lotte/The Mirror Scene 3 CHRISTINE 'S DRESSING ROOM (Meanwhile RAOUL ANDRE, FIRMIN, and MME. FIRMIN are seen making their way towards the dressing room, the MANAGERS in high spirits, bearing champagne) ANDRE A tour de force! No other way to describe it! FIRMIN What a relief ! Not a single refund! MME. FIRMIN Greedy. ANDRE Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae! FIRMIN (to RAOUL, indicating CHRISTINE 'S dressing room) Here we are, Monsieur Le Vicomte. RAOUL Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. (He takes the champagne from FIRMIN) ANDRE As you wish, monsieur. (They bow and move off) FIRMIN They appear to have met before. (RAOUL knocks at the door and enters) RAOUL Christine Daae, where is your scarf? CHRISTINE Monsieur? RAOUL You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin. CHRISTINE Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you! RAOUL Christine. (They embrace and laugh. She moves away and sits at her dressing table) RAOUL "Little Lotte let her mind wander." CHRISTINE You remember that, too. RAOUL (continuing) "Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls." BOTH (CHRISTINE joining in) "or of goblins, of shoes." CHRISTINE "or of riddles. of frocks." RAOUL Those picnics in the attic . "or of chocolates." CHRISTINE Father playing the violin. RAOUL As we read to each other dark stories of the North. CHRISTINE "No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" BOTH "the Angel of Music sings song in my head!" CHRISTINE (turning in her chair to look at him) Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music. RAOUL No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper! CHRISTINE No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict. RAOUL I shan't keep you up late! CHRISTINE No, Raoul. RAOUL You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte. (He hurries out) CHRISTINE (calling after him) Raoul! (quietly picking up her hand mirror) Things have changed, Raoul. (Tremulous music. CHRISTINE hears the PHANTOM'S voice, seemingly from behind her dressing room mirror) PHANTOM'S VOICE Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph! CHRISTINE (spell-bound) Angel! I hear you! Speak I listen. stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak -forgive me. enter at last, Master! PHANTOM'S VOICE Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside! (The figure of the PHANTOM becomes discernible behind the mirror) CHRISTINE (ecstatic) Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel. PHANTOM'S VOICE I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music. (CHRISTINE walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass. Meanwhile, RAOUL has returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He tries the door It is locked) RAOUL Whose is that voice.? Who is that in there.? (Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the PHANTOM. He reaches forward and takes CHRISTINE firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold, and CHRISTINE gasps) PHANTOM I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music. (CHRISTINE disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and RAOUL enters to find the room empty) RAOUL Christine! Angel! The Phantom of the Opera (Song) Scene 4 THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND (The PHANTOM and CHRISTINE take their strange journey to the PHANTOM'S lair. Candles rise from the stage. We see CHRISTINE and the PHANTOM in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake) CHRISTINE In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind. PHANTOM Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind. CHRISTINE Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear. PHANTOM It's me they hear. BOTH Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind. OFFSTAGE VOICES He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Beware the Phantom of the Opera. PHANTOM In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery. CHRISTINE .were both in you. BOTH And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind. Sing, my Angel of Music! CHRISTINE He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. (She begins to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant.) Music of the Night Scene 5 BEYOND THE LAKE THE NEXT MORNING (Finally they arrive in the PHANTOM'S lair. Downstage the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabras outlining the space. The boat turns into a bed. There is a huge pipe organ. The PHANTOM sits at the organ and takes over the accompaniment) PHANTOM I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. music. You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music. my music. (changing mood) Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night. (During all this, the PHANTOM has conditioned CHRISTINE to the coldness of his touch and her fingers are brave enough to stray to his mask and caress it, with no hint of removing it. The PHANTOM leads her to a large mirror from which he removes a dust cover and in which we see the image of CHRISTINE, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown. CHRISTINE moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image thrusts its hands through the mirror towards her She faints. The PHANTOM catches her and carries her to the bed, where he lays her down.) PHANTOM You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night. I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It Scene 6 THE NEXT MORNING (As the light brightens, we see the PHANTOM seated at the organ playing with furious concentration. He breaks off occasionally to write the music down. There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed. Mysteriously, it plays as CHRISTINE wakes up. The music keeps her in a half trance) CHRISTINE I remember there was mist. swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man. (She rises and approaches the PHANTOM who does not see her As she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her. This happens several times) Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask? (She finally succeeds in tearing the mask from his face. The PHANTOM springs up and rounds on her furiously. She clearly sees his face. The audience does not, as he is standing in profile and in shadow) PHANTOM Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! now you cannot ever be free! Damn you. Curse you. (a pause) Stranger than you dreamt it can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly. secretly. But, Christine. Fear can Turn to love you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this. repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly. secretly. Oh, Christine. (He holds out his hand to the mask, which she gives to him. He puts it on, turning towards the audience as he sings): Come we must return those two fools who run my theater will be missing you. (The lair sinks into the floor as the PHANTOM and CHRISTINE leave) Magical Lasso Scene 7 BACKSTAGE (BUQUET mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the BALLET GIRLS) BUQUET Like yellow parchment is his skin. a great black hole served as the nose that never grew. (Demonstrating his method of self-defense against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose, and then pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight, the BALLET GIRLS applaud this demonstration) (explaining to them) You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso! (A trap opens up center stage casting a shadow of the PHANTOM as he emerges. The GIRLS, linking hands, run off terrified. The PHANTOM, leading CHRISTINE, fixes his stare on BUQUET. Sweeping his cape around CHRISTINE, he exits with her But before they go GIRY has entered, observing. She turns on BUQUET) GIRY Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue he will burn you with the heat of his eyes. Notes/Prima Donna Scene 8 THE MANAGERS' OFFICE (Desk, chairs, papers. FIRMIN is scornfully eyeing a newspaper article) FIRMIN "Mystery after gala night," if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified we suspect foul play!" (He lowers the paper) Bad news on soprano scene first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold. What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel -It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles! (ANDRE bursts in, in a temper) ANDRE Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable! FIRMIN Andre, please don't shout. It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity! ANDRE But we have no cast. FIRMIN (calmly) But Andre, have you seen the queue? (He has been sorting mail on his desk. Finding the two letters from the PHANTOM): Oh, it seems you've got one too. (He hands the letter to ANDRE, who opens it and reads): ANDRE "Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left -otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" FIRMIN (reading his) "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" FIRMIN/ANDRE Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain! FIRMIN (examining both letters) These are both signed "O.G.". ANDRE Who the hell is he? BOTH (immediately realizing) Opera ghost! FIRMIN (unamused) It's really not amusing! ANDRE He's abusing our position! FIRMIN In addition he wants money! ANDRE He's a funny sort of specter. BOTH .to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer -he is clearly quite insane! (They are interrupted by the arrival of RAOUL, who brandishes another of the PHANTOM'S notes) RAOUL Where is she? ANDRE You mean Carlotta? RAOUL I mean Miss Daae -where is she? FIRMIN Well, how should we know? RAOUL I want an answer -I take it that you sent me this note? FIRMIN What's all this nonsense? ANDRE Of course not! FIRMIN Don't look at us! RAOUL She's not with you, then? FIRMIN Of course not! ANDRE We're in the dark. RAOUL Monsieur, don't argue -Isn't this the letter you wrote? FIRMIN And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote? (Realizing his mistake) Written ! (RAOUL hands the note to ANDRE, who reads it) ANDRE "Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." (The MANAGERS look mystified) RAOUL If you didn't write it, who did? (CARLOTTA bursts in. She too has a letter, which has cheered her no more than the others) CARLOTTA Where is he? ANDRE Ah, welcome back! CARLOTTA Your precious patron -where is he? RAOUL What is it now? CARLOTTA (to RAOUL) I have your letter -a letter which I rather resent! FIRMIN (to RAOUL) And did you send it? RAOUL Of course not! ANDRE As if he would! CARLOTTA You didn't send it? RAOUL Of course not! FIRMIN What's going on.? CARLOTTA (to RAOUL) You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent ? ! RAOUL And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? (RAOUL takes the letter and reads it) "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." (The MANAGERS are beginning to tire of the intrigue) ANDRE/FIRMIN Far too many notes for my taste -and most of them about Christine! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name. (GIRY suddenly appears, accompanied by MEG) GIRY Miss Daae has returned. FIRMIN (drily) I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned. ANDRE Where precisely is she now? GIRY I thought it best that she went home. MEG She needed rest. RAOUL May I see her? GIRY No, monsieur, she will see no-one. CARLOTTA Will she sing? Will she sing? GIRY Here, I have a note. RAOUL/CARLOTTA/ANDRE Let me see it! FIRMIN (snatching it) Please! FIRMIN (Opens the letter and reads. The PHANTOM'S voice gradually lakes over) "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance." PHANTOM'S VOICE (taking over) Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent -which makes my casting, in a word ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. FIRMIN (taking over) "I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G." CARLOTTA Christine! ANDRE Whatever next.? CARLOTTA It's all a ploy to help Christine! FIRMIN This is insane. CARLOTTA I know who sent this: (pointing an accusing finger) The Vicomte -her lover! RAOUL (ironical) Indeed? (to the OTHERS) Can you believe this? ANDRE (to CARLOTTA, in protest) Signora! CARLOTTA (half to the MANAGERS, half to herself) O traditori! FIRMIN (to CARLOTTA) This is a joke! ANDRE This changes nothing! CARLOTTA O mentitori! FIRMIN Signora! ANDRE You are our star! FIRMIN And always will be! ANDRE Signora. FIRMIN The man is mad! ANDRE We don't take orders! FIRMIN (announcing it to EVERYONE) Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy -the silent role. ANDRE/FIRMIN Carlotta will be playing the lead! CARLOTTA (waxing melodramatic) It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, Š vero? Non, non, non voglio udire ! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio! GIRY Who scorn his word, beware to those. CARLOTTA (to MANAGERS) You have reviled me! GIRY The angel sees, the angel knows. RAOUL Why did Christine fly from my arms.? CARLOTTA You have rebuked me! ANDRE/FIRMIN Signora, pardon us. CARLOTTA You have replaced me! ANDRE/FIRMIN Please, Signora, we beseech you. GIRY This hour shall see your darkest fears. MEG/RAOUL I must see her. CARLOTTA Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata! GIRY The angel knows, the angel hears. RAOUL Where did she go.? CARLOTTA Abbandonata! Disgraziata! ANDRE/FIRMIN Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr. RAOUL/GIRY/MEG What new surprises lie in store.? ANDRE/FIRMIN Our star.! CARLOTTA Non vo' cantar! (ALL look at CARLOTTA, as the MANAGERS approach her lovingly) ANDRE Your public needs you! FIRMIN We need you, too! CARLOTTA (unassuaged) Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue? ANDRE/FIRMIN Signora, no! the world wants you! (The MANAGERS adopt their most persuasive attitudes) ANDRE/FIRMIN Prima Donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you ! ANDRE Can you bow out when they're shouting your name? FIRMIN Think of how they all adore you! BOTH Prima Donna, enchant us once again! ANDRE Think of your muse. FIRMIN And of the queues round the theater! BOTH Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima Donna, once more! (CARLOTTA registers her acceptance as the MANAGERS continue to cajole and the OTHERS reflect variously on the situation) RAOUL Christine spoke of an angel. CARLOTTA (to herself, in triumph) Prima Donna your song shall live again! ANDRE/FIRMIN (to CARLOTTA) Think of your public! CARLOTTA You took a snub but there's a public who needs you! GIRY (referring to CHRISTINE) She has heard the voice of the angel of music. ANDRE/ FIRMIN (to CARLOTTA) Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel! CARLOTTA Think of their cry of undying support ! RAOUL Is this her angel of music.? ANDRE (to FIRMlN) We get our opera. FIRMIN (to ANDRE) She gets her limelight! CARLOTTA Follow where the limelight leads you! MEG Is this ghost an angel or a madman.? RAOUL Angel or madman.? ANDRE/FIRMIN (aside) Leading ladies are a trial! GIRY Heaven help you, those who doubt. CARLOTTA You'll sing again, and to unending ovation! RAOUL Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands! GIRY This miscasting will invite damnation. ANDRE/FIRMIN Tears. oaths. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences! MEG Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her.? CARLOTTA Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima Donna, once more! GIRY Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings! RAOUL Surely, for her sake. MEG Surely he'll strike back. ANDRE/FIRMIN Surely there'll be further scenes -worse than this! GIRY Think, before these demands are rejected! RAOUL .I must see these demands are rejected! MEG .if his threats and demands are rejected! ANDRE/FIRMIN Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her! MEG/RAOUL Christine must be protected! CARLOTTA O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata! ANDRE/FIRMIN You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera! RAOUL His game is over! GIRY This is a game you cannot hope to win! RAOUL And in Box Five a new game will begin. GIRY For, if his curse is on this opera. MEG But if his curse is on this opera. ANDRE/FIRMIN Prima Donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated! CARLOTTA The stress that falls upon a famous prima Donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera! MEG/GIRY .then I fear the outcome. RAOUL Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess. GIRY .should you dare to. MEG .when you once again. ALL Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima Donna, once more! PHANTOM'S VOICE So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur! ALL Once more! Il Muto Scene 9 A PERFORMANCE OF 'IL MUTO' BY ALBRIZZIO (During the overture RAOUL, ANDRE and FIRMIN take their respective seats-RAOUL in Box Five, the MANAGERS in a box opposite) RAOUL Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five. ANDRE Do you really think that's wise, monsieur? RAOUL My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five. (The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed center-stage. The COUNTESS is played by CARLOTTA. SERAFIMO, the page boy, is disguised as her maid and is played by CHRISTINE. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn. In the room are TWO EPICENE MEN: one a HAIRDRESSER and one a JEWELER. The JEWELER is attended by MEG. There is also an OLDER WOMAN, the COUNTESS' confidante. All a part from MEG are gossiping with relish about he COUNTESS' current liaison with SERAFIMO) CONFIDANTE They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame! 1ST FOP His Lordship sure would die of shock! 2ND FOP His Lordship is a laughing-stock! CONFIDANTE Should he suspect her God protect her! ALL THREE Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame! (The canopy drapes part and we see the COUNTESS kissing SERAFlMO passionately. As the recitative begins, the lights and music dim on stage, and our attention turns to the MANAGERS in their box) IN THE BOX ANDRE Nothing like the old operas! FIRMIN Or the old scenery. ANDRE The old singers. FIRMIN The old audience. ANDRE And every seat sold! FIRMIN Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination! (They chuckle and nod to RAOUL in the opposite box. He acknowledges them) ON STAGE COUNTESS Serafimo -your disguise is perfect. (A knock at the door) Who can this be? DON ATTILIO Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. ATTENTION BACK ON STAGE (The COUNTESS admits DON ATTILIO. He is an old fool) DON ATTILIO My love -I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. (Aside) Though I'd happily take the maid with me. COUNTESS (aside) The old fool's leaving! DON ATTILIO (aside) I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her! DON ATTILIO (to COUNTESS) Addio! COUNTESS Addio! BOTH (to each other) Addio! (He goes, pretending to leave, then hides and watches the action) COUNTESS (CARLOTTA) Serafimo -away with this pretense! (She rips off SERAFIMO'S skirt to reveal his manly breeches) You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ha ha, Ha ha! etc. Time I tried to get a better better half ! COUNTESS AND CHORUS Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, Hoho! etc. If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go! (Suddenly from nowhere, we hear the voice of the PHANTOM) PHANTOM'S VOICE Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty? MEG (terrified) He's here: the Phantom of the Opera. (General reaction of bewilderment. CHRISTINE looks fearfully about her) CHRISTINE It's him. I know it. it's him. CARLOTTA (Finding a scapegoat in CHRISTINE, hisses at her) Your part is silent, little toad! (But the PHANTOM has heard her) PHANTOM'S VOICE A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad. (Again general unease. CARLOTTA and the CONDUCTOR confer and pick up from the opening of the scene) CARLOTTA (As the COUNTESS) Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak! (Instead of singing she emits a great croak like a toad. A stunned silence. CARLOTTA is as amazed as anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: the PHANTOM is laughing -quietly at first, then more and more hysterically) CARLOTTA (as the COUNTESS) Poor fool, he makes me laugh -Hahahahaha! Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, etc. (As before. The PHANTOM'S laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. The PHANTOM'S laughter, by this time overpowering, now crescendos into a great cry): PHANTOM'S VOICE Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier! (CARLOTTA looks tearfully up at the MANAGERS ' box and shakes her head) CARLOTTA Non posso pi—. I cannot. I cannot go on. PIANGI (rushing on) Cara, Cara. I'm here. it's all right. Come. I'm here. (ANDRE and FIRMIN hurry out of the box onto the stage. PIANGI ushers the now sobbing CARLOTTA offstage, while the MANAGERS tackle the audience) FIRMIN Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time. (He addresses Box Five, keeping one eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal) .when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae. ANDRE (improvising) In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. (to the CONDUCTOR) Maestro -the ballet -now! (The MANAGERS leave, the stage is cleared and music starts again. The BALLET Girls enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of the PHANTOM. MEG is aware of them and dances out of step. When this culminates in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garrotted body of JOSEPH BUQUET falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out. Pandemonium.) CHRISTINE (calling for help) Raoul! Raoul! (RAOUL runs on stage and embraces her) RAOUL (to CHRISTINE, leading her away) Christine, come with me. CHRISTINE No. to the roof. We'll be safe there. (CHRISTINE and RAOUL hurry off) FIRMIN (Attempting to placate the audience as STAGE-HANDS and POLICEMEN crowd onto the stage) Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident .simply an accident. Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There Scene 10 THE ROOF OF THE OPERA HOUSE (A statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' -the same as that which tops the proscenium. It is twilight. CHRISTINE and RAOUL rush on) RAOUL Why have you brought us here? CHRISTINE Don't take me back there! RAOUL We must return! CHRISTINE He'll kill me! RAOUL Be still now. CHRISTINE His eyes will find me there! RAOUL Christine, don't say that. CHRISTINE Those eyes that burn! RAOUL Don't even think it. Christine And if he has to kill a thousand men - RAOUL Forget this waking nightmare. CHRISTINE The Phantom of the Opera will kill. RAOUL This phantom is a fable. Believe me. CHRISTINE .and kill again! RAOUL There is no Phantom of the Opera. CHRISTINE My God, who is this man. RAOUL My God, who is this man. CHRISTINE .who hunts to kill.? RAOUL .this mask of death.? CHRISTINE I can't escape from him. RAOUL Whose is this voice you hear. CHRISTINE .I never will! RAOUL .with every breath.? BOTH And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind. RAOUL There is no Phantom of the Opera. CHRISTINE Raoul, I've been there -to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness. darkness. (trance-like, then becoming more and more ecstatic) But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before. RAOUL What you heard was a dream and nothing more. CHRISTINE Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore. All I Ask of You RAOUL (comforting) Christine. Christine. PHANTOM (unseen, a ghostly echo of Raoul's words) Christine. CHRISTINE What was that? (A moment, as their eyes meet. The mood changes.) RAOUL No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you -my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you. CHRISTINE Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you. RAOUL Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you. CHRISTINE All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me. RAOUL Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. anywhere you go, let me go too -Christine, that's all I ask of you. CHRISTINE Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you. BOTH Share each day with me, each night, each morning. CHRISTINE Say you love me. RAOUL You know I do. BOTH Love me -that's all I ask of you. (They kiss) Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me -that's all I ask of you. All I Ask of You (Reprise) (CHRISTINE starts from her reverie) CHRISTINE I must go -they'll wonder where I am. wait for me, Raoul! RAOUL Christine, I love you! CHRISTINE; Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door! RAOUL And soon you'll be beside me! CHRISTINE You'll guard me, and you'll guide me. (They hurry off. The PHANTOM emerges from behind the statue) PHANTOM I gave you my music. made your song take wing. and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing. Christine. Christine. RAOUL/CHRISTINE (offstage) Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. PHANTOM You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you.! (As the roof of the opera house disappears, the opera curtain closes and the PRINCIPALS in 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows, CHRISTINE conspicuously dressed in CARLOTTA'S costume. simultaneously, we hear the maniacal laughter of the PHANTOM and see him high above the stage, perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights of the chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry from him, it descends, swinging more and more madly over the orchestra pit) PHANTOM Go! ! (The chandelier falls to the stage at CHRISTINE'S feet) END OF ACT 1 Masquerade ACT 2 Scene 1 THE STAIRCASE OF THE OPERA HOUSE (A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guests (whom we cannot yet see clearly) are in fancy dress a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies, an executioner. M. ANDRE enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost immediately M. FIRMIN arrives. He is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach nervously) ANDRE M'sieur Firmin? FIRMIN M'sieur Andre? (Each raises his mask to the other. They recognize each other.) FIRMIN Dear Andre what a splendid party! ANDRE The prologue to a bright new year! FIRMIN Quite a night! I'm impressed! FIRMIN Well, one does one's best. ANDRE/FIRMIN (raising their glasses) Here's to us! FIRMIN I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here! (The gauze lifts fully to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the GUESTS are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle, bells. Together they play weirdly throughout) CHORUS Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve. Splash of puce. Fool and king. Ghoul and goose. Green and black. Queen and priest. Trace of rouge. Face of beast. Faces. Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round. in an inhuman race. Eye of gold. Thigh of blue. True is false. Who is who.? Curl of lip. Swirl of gown. Ace of hearts. Face of clown. Faces. Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light. in the sound. RAOUL/CHRISTINE But who can name the face.? ALL Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide -but a face will still pursue you! (The ENSEMBLE activity becomes background, as ANDRE, FIRMIN, MEG, GIRY, PIANGI and CARLOTTA come to the fore, glasses in hand) GIRY What a night MEG What a crowd! ANDRE Makes you glad! FIRMIN Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme! CARLOTTA Watching us watching them! MEG/GlRY And all our fears are in the past! ANDRE Six months. PIANGI Of relief! CARLOTTA Of delight! ANDRE/FIRMIN Of Elysian peace! MEG/GIRY And we can breathe at last! CARLOTTA No more notes! PIANGI No more ghost! GIRY Here's a health! ANDRE Here's a toast: to a prosperous year! FIRMIN To the new chandelier! PIANGI/CARLOTTA And may its splendor never fade! FIRMIN Six months! GIRY What a joy! MEG What a change! FIRMIN/ANDRE What a blessed release! ANDRE And what a masquerade! (They clink glasses and move off RAOUL and CHRISTINE emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from RAOUL, which she has attached to a gold chain around her neck.) CHRISTINE Think of it! A secret engagement! Look -your future bride! Just think of it! RAOUL But why is it secret? What have we to hide? CHRISTINE Please, let's not fight. RAOUL Christine, you're free! CHRISTINE Wait till the time is right. RAOUL When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Christine, What are you afraid of? CHRISTINE Let's not argue. RAOUL Let's not argue. CHRISTINE Please pretend. RAOUL I can only hope I'll. CHRISTINE You will. BOTH .understand in time. (Dance section, in which CHRISTINE, almost coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too many of her partners seem to be replicas of the PHANTOM, and each spins her with increasing force. Eventually RAOUL rescues her and holds her tightly. He whirls her back into the dance, as the music heads towards its climax.) ALL Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around -There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! Why So Silent? (At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, the PHANTOM has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the center of the stage) PHANTOM Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! (He takes from under his robe an enormous bound manuscript) Here I bring the finished score -"Don Juan Triumphant" ! (He throws it to ANDRE) I advise you to comply -my instructions should be clear -Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier. (Christine, mesmerized, approaches as the PHANTOM beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat) Your chains are still mine -you will sing for me! (ALL cower in suspense as the music crescendos, until suddenly, his figure evaporates) Backstage Scene 2 BACKSTAGE (GIRY is hurrying across. RAOUL appears and calls after her) RAOUL Madame Giry. Madame Giry. GIRY Monsieur, don't ask me -I know no more than anyone else. (She moves off again. He stops her) RAOUL That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you ? GIRY (uneasily) I don't know what I've seen. Please don't ask me, monsieur. RAOUL (desperately) Madame, for all our sakes. GIRY (She has glanced nervously about her and suddenly deciding to trust him, cuts in): Very well. It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities. RAOUL Go on. GIRY (trance-like, as she retraces the past) And there was. I shall never forget him: a man. Locked in a cage. RAOUL In a cage.? GIRY A prodigy, monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician . RAOUL (piecing together the jigsaw) A composer. GIRY And an inventor too, monsieur. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors. RAOUL (mystified and impatient, cuts in) Who was this man.? GIRY (with a shudder) A freak of nature. more monster than man . RAOUL (a murmur) Deformed.? GIRY From birth, it seemed. RAOUL My God. GIRY And then. he went missing. He escaped. RAOUL Go on. GIRY They never found him it was said he had died. RAOUL (darkly) But he didn't die, did he? GIRY The world forgot him, but I never can. For in this darkness I have seen him again. RAOUL And so our Phantom's this man. GIRY (starts from her daze and turns to go) I have said too much, monsieur. (She moves off into the surrounding blackness) And there have been too many accidents. RAOUL (ironical) Accidents?! GIRY Too many. (And, before he can question her further, she has disappeared) RAOUL (running after her) Madame Giry.! Notes/Twisted Every Way Scene 3 THE MANAGERS ' OFFICE (The PHANTOM'S score lies open on the desk. ANDRE is impatiently flicking through it) ANDRE Ludicrous! Have you seen the score? FIRMIN (entering) Simply ludicrous! ANDRE It's the final straw! FIRMIN This is lunacy! Well, you know my views. ANDRE Utter lunacy! FIRMIN But we daren't refuse. ANDRE (groans) Not another chandelier. FIRMIN Look, my friend, what we have here. (He has two notes from the PHANTOM, one of which he hands to ANDRE, who opens it and reads): ANDRE "Dear Andre, Re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone -and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!" FIRMIN (reading his letter) "Dear Firmin, vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch -wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act! " (They are interrupted by the arrival of CARLOTTA and PIANGI both furiously brandishing similar notes) CARLOTTA Outrage! FIRMIN What is it now? CARLOTTA This whole affair is an outrage! FIRMIN Signora, please. ANDRE Now what's the matter? CARLOTTA Have you seen the size of my part? ANDRE Signora, listen. PIANGI It's an insult! FIRMIN Not you as well! PIANGI Just look at this -it's an insult! FIRMIN Please, understand. ANDRE Signor! Signora! CARLOTTA The things I have to do for my art! PIANGI (stabbing a finger at the open score) If you can call this gibberish "art" ! (RAOUL and CHRISTINE enter: CARLOTTA bristles) CARLOTTA (dryly) Ah! Here's our little flower! FIRMIN Ah Miss Daae quite the lady of the hour! ANDRE (explaining) You have secured the largest role in this "Don Juan". CARLOTTA (half to herself) Christine Daae? She doesn't have the voice! FIRMIN (hearing this, to CARLOTTA) Signora, please! RAOUL (to the MANAGERS) Then I take it you're agreeing. CARLOTTA (aside) She's behind this. ANDRE It appears we have no choice. CARLOTTA (unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly) She's the one behind this! Christine Daae! CHRISTINE (who has been silent till now, incensed at this) How dare you! CARLOTTA I'm not a fool! CHRISTINE You evil woman! How dare you! CARLOTTA You think I'm blind? CHRISTINE This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot! FIRMIN Miss Daae, surely. ANDRE But why not? PIANGI (baffled, to CARLOTTA) What does she say? FIRMIN (reasonably) It's your decision - (Suddenly rounding on her) But why not? CARLOTTA (to PIANGI) She's backing out! ANDRE You have a duty! CHRISTINE I cannot sing it, duty or not! RAOUL (comforting) Christine. Christine. You don't have to. they can't make you. (MEG and GlRY arrive, the latter bearing another note from the PHANTOM) GIRY Please, monsieur: another note. (The MANAGERS gesture: "read it". As she reads, ALL react variously, as they are singled out) GIRY "Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act.," (The PHANTOM'S voice gradually takes over from her) PHANTOM'S VOICE .not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight -it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for Miss Christine Daae. No doubt she'll do her best it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher. Your obedient friend. (The PHANTOM'S voice fades out and GIRY takes over) GIRY "and Angel." (Attention now focuses on RAOUL whose eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought) RAOUL We have all been blind -and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend. ANDRE We're listening. FIRMIN Go on. RAOUL We shall play his game -perform his work -but remember we hold the ace. For, if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend. ANDRE (carried along by the idea) We make certain the doors are barred. FIRMIN (likewise) We make certain our men are there. RAOUL We make certain they're armed. RAOUL/ANDRE/FIRMIN (savoring their victory) The curtain falls -his reign will end! (ALL have been listening intently. GIRY is the first to express a reaction. CHRISTINE remains silent and withdrawn) GIRY Madness! ANDRE I'm not so sure. FIRMIN Not if it works. GIRY This is madness! ANDRE The tide will turn! GIRY Monsieur, believe me -there is no way of turning the tide! FIRMIN (to GIRY) You stick to ballet! RAOUL (rounding on GIRY) Then help us! GIRY Monsieur, I can't . RAOUL Instead of warning us. RAOUL/ANDRE/FIRMIN Help us! GIRY I wish I could. RAOUL/ANDRE/FIRMIN Don't make excuses! RAOUL Or could it be that you're on his side? GIRY (to RAOUL) Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill. (to ANDRE and FIRMIN) But messieurs, be careful -we have seen him kill. ANDRE/FIRMIN (to GIRY) We say he'll fall and fall he will! CARLOTTA She's the one behind this! Christine! This is all her doing! PIANGI This is the truth! Christine Daae! RAOUL This is his undoing! ANDRE/FIRMIN (to RAOUL) If you succeed you free us all this so called "angel" has to fall! RAOUL Angel of music, fear my fury -Here is where you fall! GIRY (to RAOUL) Hear my warning! Fear his fury! CARLOTTA What glory can she hope to gain? It's clear to all the girl's insane! ANDRE (to FIRMIN) Christine sings We'll get our man. PIANGI She is crazy! She is raving! FIRMIN (to ANDRE) If Christine helps us in this plan. RAOUL Say your prayers, black angel of death! CHRISTINE (vainly pleading amidst the tumult) Please don't. ANDRE (to FIRMIN) If Christine won't, then no-one can. GIRY (to RAOUL) Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this. PIANGI/CARLOTTA Gran Dio! Che imbroglio! ANDRE/FIRMIN This will seal his fate! CHRISTINE (bursting through the hubbub with a great cry) If you don't stop, I'll go mad!!! (to RAOUL, pleading) Raoul, I'm frightened -don't make me do this. Raoul, it scares me -don't put me through this ordeal by fire. he'll take me, I know. we'll be parted for ever. he won't let me go. What I once used to dream I now dread. if he finds me, it won't ever end. and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head. he'll always be there, singing songs in my head. (ALL stare at her) CARLOTTA She's mad. RAOUL (to CHRISTINE) You said yourself he was nothing but a man. Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead. (CHRISTINE turns away unhappily) CHRISTINE Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh God -if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera.? RAOUL (to CHRISTINE, very tenderly) Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care -but every hope and every prayer rests on you now. (CHRISTINE, overcome by her conflicting emotions turns away and hurries out. RAOUL strides forward and addresses an imaginary PHANTOM) RAOUL So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours! (As lights fade, ATTENDANTS stretch a red, velvet rope across the downstage area. OTHERS bring on gilt chairs. CARLOTTA PIANGI and GIRY move downstage to take their places for the next scene) A Rehearsal for Don Juan Triumphant Scene 4 A REHEARSAL FOR DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT (REYER supervises the learning of the new piece from the piano. Present are PIANGI, CHRISTINE, CARLOTTA, GlRY and CHORUS) CHORUS Hide our sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious asconnade brought you to your final fight for your ride, high price you've paid! CHRISTINE Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield. PIANGI (wrong) Those who tangle with Don Juan. REYER (stopping him) No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi -here is the phrase. (He demonstrates it) "Those who tangle with Don Juan." If you please? PIANGI (still wrong) Those who tangle with Don Juan. REYER No, no. Nearly -but no. "Those who tan, tan, tan." PIANGI (still wrong) Those who tangle with Don Juan. CARLOTTA (to the OTHERS) His way is better. At least he make it sound like music! GIRY (to CARLOTTA) Signora -would you speak that way in the presence of the composer? CARLOTTA (deaf to the implications of this remark) The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would. GIRY (cutting in, ominous) Are you certain of that, Signora.? REYER So, once again -after seven. (He gives the note and counts in) Five, six, seven. PIANGI (wrong again) Those who tangle with Don Juan. (Gradually EVERYONE starts either to talk or to practice the phrase simultaneously) CARLOTTA Ah, pi— non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing? GIRY Have patience, Signora. CARLOTTA No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong. No-one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong. CARLOTTA (mocking) Those who tangle with Don Juan! PIANGI (trying again) Those who tan. tan. (to CHRISTINE) Is right? CHRISTINE (to PIANGI) Not quite, Signor: Those who tan. tan. REYER (attempting to restore order) Ladies. Signor Piangi. if you please. (REYER thumps the piano keys, then leaves the piano, and attempts to attract attention using signals. Al the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. It plays with great force and rhythm. ALL fall silent and freeze then suddenly start to sing the piece robotically and accurately. As they continue to sing, CHRISTINE moves away from the group.) ALL EXCEPT CHRISTINE Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets! A Graveyard in Perros ALL EXCEPT CHRISTINE Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets! (As the ENSEMBLE becomes background, CHRISTINE, transfixed, sings independently): CHRISTINE In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. (The scene begins to change. Trance-like, CHRISTINE moves slowly upstage. We hear the distant sound of bells) Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her. Her father promised her. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again Scene 5 A GRAVEYARD (A mausoleum with hanging moss. In the center a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.) CHRISTINE You were once my one companion. you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father -then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again. knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions -you were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die.? Wishing you were somehow here again. knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive. teach me to live. give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur (The PHANTOM emerges from behind the cross) PHANTOM (very soft and enticing) Wandering child. so lost. so helpless. yearning for my guidance. (Bewildered, CHRISTINE looks up, and murmurs breathlessly): CHRISTINE Angel. or father. friend. or Phantom.? Who is it there, staring.? PHANTOM (more and more hypnotic) Have you forgotten your Angel.? CHRISTINE Angel. oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper.! (RAOUL appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed) PHANTOM (now drawing CHRISTINE towards him) Too long you've wandered in winter. RAOUL (to himself a murmur) Once again she is his. PHANTOM Far from my far-reaching gaze. RAOUL Once again she returns. CHRISTINE (increasingly mesmerized) Wildly my mind beats against you. PHANTOM You resist. PHANTOM/CHRISTINE Yet your/the soul obeys. RAOUL .to the arms of her angel. angel or demon. still he calls her. luring her back, from the grave. angel or dark seducer.? Who are you, strange angel.? PHANTOM Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! Do not shun me. Come to your strange Angel. CHRISTINE Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! My protector. Come to me, strange Angel. (CHRISTINE moves towards the figure of the PHANTOM) PHANTOM (beckoning her) I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music. RAOUL (suddenly calling out) Angel of darkness! Cease this torment! (Inexorably the PHANTOM continues to beckon CHRISTINE) PHANTOM I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music. RAOUL (in desperation) Christine! Christine listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man. this thing. is not your father! (to the PHANTOM) Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Christine ! (Coming out of her trance CHRISTINE turns and mouths the words): CHRISTINE Raoul. (She turns to RAOUL who embraces her protectively. The PHANTOM freezes for a moment and then suddenly seizes a pike upon which has impaled a skull. At a movement from him a flash of fire streaks from the gaping mouth of the skull and lands at Raoul's feet) PHANTOM Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words! (Another fireball) RAOUL More tricks, monsieur? PHANTOM Let's see, monsieur how far you dare go! (Another fireball) RAOUL More deception? More violence? CHRISTINE (to RAOUL) Raoul, no. (RAOUL has begun to walk slowly and resolutely towards the PHANTOM the fireballs always landing just ahead of him) PHANTOM That's right, that's right, monsieur keep walking this way! (Two more fireballs) RAOUL You can't win her love by making her your prisoner. CHRISTINE Raoul, don't. RAOUL (to CHRISTINE) Stay back! PHANTOM I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur Don't stop, don't stop! (Three more fireballs. RAOUL. is almost at the Phantom's feet. A confrontation is imminent when CHRISTINE suddenly rushes across to RAOUL) CHRISTINE Raoul! Come back. (She pulls him away) PHANTOM Don't go! (As they are exiting, the PHANTOM declaims in fury): So be it! Now let it be war upon you both! (At a gesture from the PHANTOM, there is a flash of lighting and the stage erupts into flame) Before the Premiere Scene 6 BEFORE THE PREMIERE THE OPERA HOUSE ON THE NIGHT OF THE PREMIERE OF "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT'' (The orchestra is tuning. A whistle sounds the CHIEF FIRE OFFICER is reviewing two FIRE MARSHALLS in tin helmets. A work light on a stand illuminates them. Also present are RAOUL, ANDRE and FIRMIN, supervising the proceedings, and a MARKSMAN, at present hidden in the pit) CHIEF You understand your instructions? FIREMEN (severally) Sir! CHIEF When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured. FIRMIN' Are we doing the right thing, Andre? ANDRE Have you got a better idea? CHIEF Monsieur Le Vicomte, am I to give the order? RAOUL Give the order. (The CHIEF blows his whistle. The FIREMEN fan out, leaving RAOUL, the CHIEF and the MANAGERS on stage) RAOUL (to the MARKSMAN) You in the pit -do you have a clear view of this box? MARKSMAN (appearing from the pit) Yes, sir. RAOUL Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to -but shoot. To kill. MARKSMAN How will I know, sir? RAOUL You'll know. FIRMIN Monsieur Le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing? RAOUL Don't worry, Firmin. Andre? ANDRE We're in your hands, sir. CHIEF My men are now in position, sir. RAOUL Go ahead, then. (Sounding his whistle again, the CHIEF shouts into the auditorium): CHIEF Are the doors secure? (Exit doors are slammed all over the building, The FIREMEN answering one by one: "Secure." The orchestra falls silent. Very quietly from nowhere, we hear the VOICE of the PHANTOM) PHANTOM'S VOICE I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera. (ALL look around apprehensively. FIREMEN start to run in the direction of the VOICE) PHANTOM'S VOICE (from somewhere else) I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera. (Again, they follow the VOICE. This happens several times, the PHANTOM'S VOICE darting more and more bewilderingly from place to place. Finally it is heard from Box Five, and in the confusion the MARKSMAN fires a shot. RAOUL rounds on the MARKSMAN furiously) RAOUL Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the time comes! MARKSMAN But, Monsieur Le Vicomte. (The PHANTOM'S VOICE cuts in, filling the building. All look up) PHANTOM'S VOICE No "buts"! For once, Monsieur Le Vicomte is right. Seal my fate tonight -I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in. Let my opera begin! Don Juan Triumphant Scene 7 "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT" (The set of the final scene of "Don Juan TRIUMPHANT" A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. PASSARINO, DON JUAN'S servant, is directing the STAFF as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine) CHORUS Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat! CARLOTTA AND CHORUS Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again! (SIGNOR PIANGI, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. MEG, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him. He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves) DON JUAN Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan. PASSARINO Your young guest believes I'm you -I, the master, you, the man. DON JUAN When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine. PASSARINO You come home! I use your voice -slam the door like crack of doom! DON JUAN I shall say: "come -hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course -my room!" PASSARINO Poor thing hasn't got a chance! DON JUAN Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh. (DON JUAN puts on PASSARINO's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Although we do not yet know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work, and SIGNOR PIANGI is no more. When next we see DON JUAN, it will be the PHANTOM. Meanwhile, we hear AMINTA (CHRISTINE) singing happily in the distance) AMINTA (CHRISTINE -offstage, entering) "no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" PASSARINO (onstage) Master? DON JUAN (PHANTOM -behind the curtain) Passarino -go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey. The Point of No Return (PASSARINO leaves. CHRISTINE (AMINTA) enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No-one. She starts on an apple. The PHANTOM, disguised as DON JUAN pretending to be PASSARINO, emerges. He now wears PASSARINO's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her) DON JUAN (PHANTOM) You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided. Past the point of no return -no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us.? Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return. AMINTA (CHRISTINE) You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return -no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong -one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one.? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us.? BOTH Past the point of no return the final threshold -the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return. (By now the audience and the POLICE have realized that SIGNOR PIANGI is dead behind the curtain, and it is the PHANTOM who sings in his place. CHRISTINE knows it too. As final confirmation, the PHANTOM sings): PHANTOM Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. (He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.) Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too -Christine that's all I ask of. (We never reach the word 'you', for CHRISTINE quite calmly reveals the PHANTOM'S face to the audience. As the FORCES OF LAW close in on the horrifying skull, the PHANTOM sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes. MEG pulls the curtain upstage, revealing PIANGI'S body garrotted, propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.) TRANSFORMATION TO: REVERSE VIEW OF THE STAGE (POLICE, STAGEHANDS, etc. rush onto the stage in confusion. Also: ANDRE, FIRMIN, RAOUL, GIRY, CARLOTTA and MEG) CARLOTTA What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo! ANDRE Oh, my God. my God. FIRMIN We're ruined, Andre -ruined! GIRY (to RAOUL) Monsieur Le Vicomte! Come with me! CARLOTTA (rushing over to PIANGI's body) Oh, my darling, my darling. who has done this.? (hysterical, attacking ANDRE) You! Why did you let this happen? (She breaks down, as PIANGI's body is carried off on a stretcher) GIRY Monsieur Le Vicomte, I know where they are. RAOUL But can I trust you? GIRY You must. But remember: keep your hand at the level of your eyes! RAOUL But why? GIRY Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi. MEG (holding up her hand) Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you. GIRY No, Meg! No, you stay here! (to RAOUL) Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late. Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Scene 8 THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND (Meanwhile, down below, we see the PHANTOM and CHRISTINE in the boat, crossing the underground lake) PHANTOM (furiously propelling the boat onwards) Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell! (He rounds on her, bitterly) Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! (He hears the offstage voices of the pursuing MOB) MOB (offstage) Track down this murderer! He must be found! PHANTOM (moving off again) Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine, Christine. Why, why.? (RAOUL and GIRY appear above. They make their way down, meeting a pack of rats. GlRY screams and lowers her guard. The rats and the RAT CATCHER pass them. GIRY raises her hand again) GIRY Your hand at the level of your eyes! RAOUL .at the level of your eyes. MOB (offstage) Your hand at the level of your eyes! GIRY He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go. RAOUL Madame Giry, thank you. (She turns to go back up the slope. RAOUL looks at the water. He removes his coat and plunges in. The MOB appears at the top of the slope. They come down to the lake edge, their torches flickering.) MOB Track down this murderer -He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us -but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below. He's here: the Phantom of the Opera. (They turn back up the slope. Perhaps there is another way in. The gate to the lair descends, as the rest of the lair appears.) Final Lair Scene 9 BEYOND THE LAKE (The dummy of Christine sits crumpled on a large throne. The PHANTOM drags CHRISTINE roughly out of the boat. She frees herself and backs away as he stares blackly out front. Braving her terror, she addresses him fiercely). CHRISTINE Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? (no reply) Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh? PHANTOM (Coldly) That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. this face -the infection which poisons our love. (He lakes the bridal veil front the dummy, and moves slowly towards her) This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. (He places the veil on her head) Pity comes too late -turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes! (They are almost touching. She looks calmly and coldly into his face) CHRISTINE This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies. (The PHANTOM suddenly senses RAOUL'S presence. Behind the portcullis, RAOUL climbs out of the water) PHANTOM Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! (to RAOUL) Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true -you have truly made my night! RAOUL (pleading, grasping the bars of the gate) Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity? PHANTOM (to CHRISTINE, dryly) Your lover makes a passionate plea! CHRISTINE Please, Raoul, it's useless. RAOUL I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion. PHANTOM (snarls furiously at RAOUL) The world showed no compassion to me! RAOUL Christine. Christine. (to PHANTOM) Let me see her. PHANTOM (drily) Be my guest, sir. (He gestures, and the fence rises. RAOUL enters) Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours? (So saying, he takes the Punjab lasso and, before RAOUL has a chance to move, catches him by the neck. The end of the rope, of which the PHANTOM has let go, remains magically suspended in mid-air) (taunting) Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now -except perhaps Christine. (He turns to her) Start a new life with me -Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice -This is the point of no return! CHRISTINE (to the PHANTOM) The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate. RAOUL (despairing) Christine, forgive me please forgive me . I did it all for you, and all for nothing. CHRISTINE (looking at the PHANTOM but to herself) Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. One by one I've watched illusions shattered. PHANTOM Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting - RAOUL Either way you choose, he has to win. PHANTOM For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave? RAOUL (to PHANTOM) Why make her lie to you, to save me? CHRISTINE Angel of Music. PHANTOM Past the point of no return - RAOUL For pity's sake, Christine, say no! CHRISTINE .why this torment? PHANTOM .the final threshold. RAOUL Don't throw your life away for my sake. CHRISTINE When will you see reason.? PHANTOM His life is now the prize which you must earn! RAOUL I fought so hard to free you. CHRISTINE Angel of Music. PHANTOM You've passed the point of no return. CHRISTINE .you deceived me -I gave my mind blindly. PHANTOM (to CHRISTINE) You try my patience -make your choice! (She reflects for a moment, then with resolution moves slowly towards the PHANTOM) CHRISTINE (quietly at first, then with growing emotion) Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known.? God give me courage to show you you are not alone. (Now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. RAOUL watches in horror and wonder. The PHANTOM lakes a lighted candle and holds it above Raoul's head. A tense moment. But the suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly -the PHANTOM has burned the thread by which the noose was held. Resigned, he addresses RAOUL, as we hear the offstage voices of the approaching MOB) MOB Some: Track down this murderer -he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us -but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below. Others: Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free. PHANTOM Take her -forget me -forget all of this. Leave me alone -forget all you've seen. Go now -don't let them find you! Take the boat -leave me here -go now, don't wait. Just take her and go -before it's too late. Go. Go now -go now and leave me! (RAOUL and CHRISTINE move off towards the boat. The PHANTOM looks mockingly at his mask. The musical box starts up magically, and he listens to it) Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you. (CHRISTINE re-enters and walks slowly towards him. She takes off her ring and gives it to the PHANTOM) PHANTOM Christine, I love you. (She hurries off The PHANTOM puts the ring on his finger) CHRISTINE (In the distance, to RAOUL, as the boat pulls away in the shadow) Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you. RAOUL Share each day with me. CHRISTINE .each night. BOTH .each morning. PHANTOM (looking after her) You alone can make my song take flight -it's over now, the music of the night. (The PHANTOM walks slowly towards the throne. He takes his place on it, sitting on his cloak. The MOB including MEG, appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the MOB enters the lair, the PHANTOM wraps his cloak around himself and disappears. MEG crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand) END OF ACT 2 Category:Plays Category:Musicals